Next To You
“'Next 2 You'” is a song by American recording artist Chris Brown, included as a track on his fourth studio album, F.A.M.E., released on March 18, 2011. The song features Canadian singer Justin Bieber and was produced by Nasri Atweh and Adam Messinger of The Messengers, who wrote the song with Brown and Amber Streeter of American R&B girl group RichGirl. Brown first revealed plans to collaborate with Bieber in December 2010, and the track is the first of two tracks they worked together on, the second being a remix of Bieber's "Up." Musically, "Next 2 You" is a R&B and pop number, with lyrics pertaining to the love between two in a relationship. Most music critics positively reviewed the song, complimenting the blending of Brown and Bieber's vocals. However a common criticism of the track was how it stood out in comparison into the more lyrically explicit music on F.A.M.E.. After the release of the album, the song appeared on the charts in the United States, Canada, and the United Kingdom. It was released for digital download on June 24, 2011, as the album's fifth single. Music video Lyrics Brown: You've got that smile, That only heaven can make. I pray to God everyday, That you keep that smile. Bieber: Yeah, you are my dream, There's not a thing I won't do. I'd give my life up for you, 'Cause you are my dream. Bridge: And baby, everything that I have is yours, You will never go cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insecure, Let you know that you're always lovely. Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now. Chorus: One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us, 'Cause I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Brown (Justin Bieber): If you had my child (little lady) You would make my life complete (little lady) Just to have your eyes on a little me. (That'd be mine forever) Bridge: And baby, everything that I have is yours You will never go cold or hungry I'll be there when you're insecure Let you know that you're always lovely Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now Chorus: One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us, I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Bridge: We're made for one another Me and you And I have no fear I know we'll make it through One day when the sky is falling I'll be standing right next to you Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh Chorus: One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us, I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Oh nah nah Oh yeah Stand by my side When the sky falls down Oh baby I'll be there I'll be there You've got that smile, That only heaven can make. I pray to God everyday, To keep you forever. Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring Justin Bieber